Love Never Dies
by SheDancesWithTheWolves
Summary: When Nick's injured, Miley goes to New Jersey but can she face him after their breakup and will she tell him about Hannah Montana? Niley & Loliver
1. One Accident Changes It All

My dad was reading the paper again. I ate my cereal and flicked through my magazine. "Uh Miles."  
"What Dad?"

"You might want to read this."  
I looked at the article he was pointing at: 

YOUNGEST JONAS IN HOSPITAL

The youngest of famous band Jonas was put in New Jersey hospital last night after a car accident involving his limo and someone else's car. Nick Jonas was coming home from a concert when his car crashed and he was knocked unconscious. He has a broken arm, leg and minor cuts on his head. However he is still unconscious after the accident yesterday afternoon.

I started at the article, this couldn't be true. My ex-boyfriend injured? The only reason we broke up is because I couldn't risk him finding out about Hannah Montana could I? I regretted it because he's now dating Macy Misa a close friend from ages ago. I loved him. "Dad we have to go to New Jersey now!" He nodded and yelled at the sleeping Jackson on the sofa. "HEY JACKSON PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO NEW JERSEY!"


	2. Meeting Nick

The plane hadn't even taken off. The only reason I got on the next flight without booking was I dressed up as Hannah Montana. The wig was a cheap one and it was itchy. I was bored and restless. Dad was next to me and Jackson was behind smearing cream soda all round his mouth. "Miles honey we'll be in New Jersey in three hours, just relax!" I couldn't. The air hostess came by and passed headphones, peanuts and orange juice to me and Dad. The plane finally took off and I passed the time by watching the movie How To Dump Your Boyfriend: My Style. There will be a second film and my dad is taking me to the auditions. I think I'll get the part.

After three hours the plane finally landed. I scrambled out of my seat and off the plane. I was sipping water, eating KFC and signing autographs when Dad and Jackson came along. Jackson was scoffing his face with pizza. "FINALLY!" I exclaimed. Dad shrugged and motioned at Jackson. I laughed and Dad spoke "Hey Miles I organized a few concerts ok?"

"Fine whatever but can we go to New Jersey hospital first?" Dad nodded and pulled Jackson along.

When we got to the hospital, the lady at the reception desk asked who we wanted, stammering because I'm Hannah Montana. "Can I see Nick Jonas?"  
"Oh of-of course follow me." She led us up three flights of stairs and into a ward called Arthur Bradstone Ward. We went inside and I saw Joe and Kevin. Joe rushed up and hugged me. "Miley are you alright? I guess you heard!" Macy was around the bed too and she scowled at me. I smiled back and rushed to Nick's side. He was asleep and looked soo cute. I leaned towards him however Macy pushed me back. Joe stared "Ssssh he's going to say something!" We all listened as he said "M-m-Miley." Macy stared at me and I moved away from the bed, pushed open the door and ran somewhere where I could cry in private.


	3. Can't Let You Go

Never did I expect him to say that. I heard the girl's bathroom door open. Immediately I knew it Macy and her best friend Stella Malone. "I can't believe Nick said that." Said Macy.

"Yeah she broke up with him then he asked you out. He's so totally over her."

"Yeah and she had nerve coming here."  
"I know."  
"There's something strange about her she seems familiar."  
"Yeah. I can't believe it."  
"I know."  
"She comes prancing in and then thinks I'm so special."  
"Yep."

"Hey Mace I wouldn't worry about it he'll wake up and he'll know that he still loves you." And with that they walked out making me feel even more depressed. I sat in the cubicle for hours just staring at the carving in the wall E=mc2.

I looked at my watch. It was 7:30pm. My phone started beeping. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles it Dad pop that Hannah wig back on and let's get to our hotel."  
"Ok see you in a moment." I found my wig and put it on. Just then Stella came in. "Oh my gosh you're Hannah Montana!" She practically screamed. "Yeah nice to meet you but I have to go." I said.

"Ok but promise me this will you let me have your number and I'll design you an outfit?"  
"Ok fine." I scribbled down my number and walked out.

It was eleven thirty and Jackson and Dad were sleeping in the room next door. I pulled on my jacket and hid my Hannah wig in my handbag. I would need that at the hospital. I grabbed my phone and purse. I got a taxi and rode to the hospital. I snuck into the grounds and then put my Hannah wig on. Men and women were walking up and down the hospital driveway either going in or out of the hospital but nobody noticed me. I hid until I got inside and then I went to the front desk. "Hello as you can see it's me Hannah Montana I've come to see Nick Jonas." The lady behind the desk shrugged and spoke with gum in her mouth. "Ok that ward just has Nick in it and it's a private ward. Here's the key and don't let anyone else in." She handed me a key and I walked up the stairs. I unlocked his door and went inside. I locked it after me and hid the key in my pocket. I walked over to Nick and sat in the chair beside him. "Hi Nick. It's Miley." I just realised that automatically I had taken my wig off. "I'm sorry you're here. And if you can hear me I bet you're upset that it's not Macy. Why did you say my name earlier? You're one of the only people in the world I can trust. So I have a big secret to tell you. Nick Jonas, remember last year when you talked to Miley Stewart about not seeing her for a while because you were going on tour with Hannah Montana? Well the truth is I was with you everyday of that. Because Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. I'm Hannah Montana. And I still love you." I glanced at my watch and saw it was midnight. I got up and left my necklace with the red love heart locket on the end on his bedside table.

As I was leaving I heard a murmur behind me. "M-Miley I love you." 


End file.
